


L(ol)iberos

by Winrinry



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Crack, Fluff and Crack, M/M, My Libero Kids, Please give more Watahiyu, Same with Komosuna, Watahiyu, YAKUNOYA PSPSPSPSPSPSP, and All other ships, and with Kugushiba, chatfic, komosuna, kugushiba, rarepairs, since no one gives me content I make it myself lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:22:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26421076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winrinry/pseuds/Winrinry
Summary: A group of liberos who have a groupchat and have fun
Relationships: Kawanishi Taichi/Yamagata Hayato, Komi Haruki/Sarukui Yamato, Komori Motoya/Suna Rintarou, Kuguri Naoyasu/Shibayama Yuuki, Nishinoya Yuu/Yaku Morisuke, Watari Shinji/Tsuchiyu Arata
Comments: 3
Kudos: 63





	1. Introduction: Libero Groupchat

**Author's Note:**

> Chat Names-
> 
> Noya- yuuwu  
> Yaku- BakeNeko  
> Shibayama- Baby Cat  
> Komi- birb brain  
> Watari- H2hO  
> Tsuchiyu- tesla go skrrt  
> Yamagata- Lmayo Hay-O  
> Komori- Jotoya  
> Sakunami- K. Sakunami  
> Akagi- CHRISPY KREMES  
> Akama- sorrybutAAAAAA  
> Kaikake- kraken

Chat name: Blank

5:12 am

[yuuwu added Jotoya, Lmayo Hay-O, H2hO, tesla go skrrt, CHRISPY KREMES, K. Sakunami, sorrybutAAAAAA, kraken] 

12:41 pm

yuuwu: WHY WOULD YOU RECOMMEND NE THIS ANIME KOMI ;-;  
yuuwu: CONNNNNNNNNNNNNNY

birb brain: :) 

Bakeneko: What happened

birb brain: he got past episode one

Baby Cat: What anime is it?

yuuwu: tpn

H2hO: toilet paper?

telsa go skrrt: why the hell would an anime be named toilet paper

kraken: you never know, there’s animes named things like given and banana fish

sorrybutAAAAAA: why ya gotta choose the sad animes

birb brain: wait who are y’all and how did you get in here 

CHRISPY KREMES: so we’re Texan now y’all 

yuuwu: oh yeah, no one saw me add everyone at 5 am lol

Bakeneko: Why would you do that at 5 am

yuuwu: cuz I remembered right then and there

birb brain: ya still didn’t answer 

K.Sakunami: What is this chat?

Baby Cat: This is suppose to be a Libero group chat where we give advice but you can kinda see how this is going ^ - ^ 

birb brain: #ignored 

Bakeneko: Let’s just introduce ourselves. Bakeneko: Yaku Morisuke, third year, Nekoma 

yuuwu: nishinoya yuu, second year, from karasuno lol 

birb brain- Komi haruki, fukurodani third year 

Baby Cat: Shibayama Yuuki, first year Nekoma! 

H2hO: watari shinji, second year from Aoba Johsai 

K.Sakunami: Sakunami Kousuke, first year, Dateko 

sorrybutAAAAAA: Akama Sou, second year, Nohebi 

tesla go skrrt: tsuchiyu arata, second year from johzenji-

H2hO: also da bae for me 

birb brain: youre telling me there’s more liberos that date each other 

CHRISPY KREMES: theres liberos that date each other? 

CHRISPY KREMES: and Akagi Michinari, third year at Inarizaki 

birb brain: we have yaku and noya dating and we got watari and tsuchiyu 

kraken: that’s fun kraken: Kaikake Akifumi, Tsubakihara second year also 

Baby Cat: What was the anime anyway Noya-san? 

yuuwu: i would show u but morisuke would kick my ass so fast 

birb brain: it’s called the promised neverland birb brain: emma kinda remind me of that number 10 on ur team, noya 

yuuwu: RAY AS KUROO 

birb brain: norman as that setter with the number two at karasuno 

yuuwu: SUGA AS NORMAN yuuwu: OH MY GOD YOURE RIGHT-

Jotoya: Oh! I’ve heard of that anime! Yeah, it’s not the best anime to watch at a young age. 

Jotoya: Btw, I’m Motoya Komori, second year from Itachiyama. 

Baby Cat: Ah Okay! 

CHRISPY KREMES: So youre saying youre the Libero that suna texts during practice 

Jotoya: I guess hahah 

CHRISPY KREMES: So like what’s the thing between ya two 

Jotoya: Were just talking right now ever since we reconnected as childhood friends 

CHRISPY KREMES: He’s always smiling at his phone so your doing something 

Jotoya: Wait what 

tesla go skrrrt: crush tingz 

ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ 

12:58 am 

Lmayo Hay-O: what have i come into 

yuuwu: ayeee final person 

H2hO: this is yamagata hayato, third year at shiratorizawa 

Lmayo Hay-O: I managed to catch up on what was going on? I think? 

tesla go skrrt: the only thing that happen here was kinda gay

H2hO: I’m pretty gay for u 

tesla go skrrt: ╰(*´︶`*)╯♡ 

CHRISPY KREMES: stop being cute on my timeline 

sorrybutAAAAAA: akagi this ain’t twitter 

tesla go skrrt: still gay though 

ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ 

4:42 am 

CHRISPY KREMES: FUCK YEAH CONCRETE 

yuuwu: HELL YEAH 

ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ 

7:39 am 

Jotoya: Rintarou said you weren’t chaotic but I’m doubting that 

birb brain: R I N T A R O U 

CHRISPY KREME: I’m chaotic but I don’t show it in front of my team 

yuuwu: Oh FUCK I have school today yuuwu: wait it’s Sunday yuuwu: I HAVE SUNDAY SCHOOL IFKSFJSKJD 

Kraken: tragic-

birb brain: and this is the dumbass you date yaku 

Bakeneko: 1) apologize, 2) he might be kinda dumb but he’s mine ♡

birb brain: no I don’t think I will birb brain: FINE- birb brain: sorry noya 

Yuuwu: MORIIISUKEEEE ♡

Bakeneko: Pay attention in class, Yuu 

ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ 

8:17 am

sorrybutAAAAAA: my teammates are gonna kill me and themselves one day

K.Sakunami: same here

H2hO: id rather be dead than see what goes on in the group chat at my school 

sorrybutAAAAAA: Can’t be as bad as mine 

ok H2hO: Mattsunkawa and Hanamaki send feet memes to the group chat daily, Oikawa is being his petty self and Iwaizumi has to literally punch him. Kyotani literally barks and Yahaba won’t stop drooling over him H2hO: and Yuda cries constantly while Kindaichi is confused and Kunimi doesn’t give a shit 

birb brain: thats ruff buddy 

sorrybutAAAAAA: I know understand why you want to die instead 

tesla go skrrt: my team decides to die instead like that one time where terushima tried sucking his own dick-

K.Sakunami: Wha-

birb brain: im not sure if that is worse than my situation 

sorrybutAAAAAA: Dont you have managers who actually will fight ur ace 

birb brain: u right, literally shirofuku will beat bokuto up and sometimes suzumeda joins 

tesla go skrrt: meanwhile we have runa who probably wouldn’t do anything and Misaki whos to busy scolding terushima 

sorrybutAAAAAA: Isn’t she dating him 

tesla go skrrt: yeah but someone had to keep the rest of the team in line since terushima literally needs one singular person on his own because he literally stranded his back trying to suck his dick for like a week 

tesla go skrrt: sadly it landed on me 

tesla go skrrt: gotta take one for the team

birb brain: miyagi teams be wildin’ 

sorrybutAAAAAA: didnt u just say ur managers literally beat up ur ace sometimes


	2. Among us, There is an impostor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is like very rushed and very late I’m so sorry!! I’m hoping to post more frequently for this now since Finals are over! Also, the texts without the quotes are thoughts besides the stuff that is who is impostor or dead bodies being reported!

3:31 pm

tesla go skrrt: I hate it here 

kraken: Why

tesla go skrrt: this one game im playing is just frustrating me

kraken: Which is?

H2hO: babe if it's among us, i swear to god you don't put that game down

tesla go skrrt: well damn no need to get offended but yes it is

sorrybutAAAAAA: DUDE I LOVE THAT GAME

birb brain: YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

K.Sakunami: You guys play it too?!

tesla go skrrt: see, they support me and playing it

yuuwu: A M O N G U S 

H2hO: please don't tell me everyone plays it

birb brain: EVERYONE AND THEIR MOM SHOULD PLAY IT

CHRISPY KREMES: I saw among us and ran in here so fast

Bakeneko: I've played it a few times since both Yuu and Komi have forced me

birb brain: BECAUSE ITS A GOOD ASS GAME

yuuwu: YES SIR

Jotoya: I've been playing it recently and it's kind of fun!

H2hO: everyone really play it in here huh

Lmayo Hay-O: y e s l e t s p l a y a m o n g u s 

Baby Cat: I've actually never played but I'm kind of interested

sorrybutAAAAAA: such a good game 10/10 for the chaotics

CHRISPY KREMES: who are the chaotics 

yuuwu- idk lol

K.Sakunami: what if we all got on together and played?

Lmayo Hay-O: B e t, what time?

K.Sakunami: Since everyone is here, why not now?

yuuwu: get ready to lose to my mad skillz

Baby Cat: how about we have our microphones on? My boyfriend who plays this says it's better on a call with them

birb brain: WHY DOES THE BABY HAVE A BOYFRIEND- IF HE HURTS U I SWEAR TO UH THE GODDESS KIYOKO HERSELF ILL BEAT HIM

CHRISPY KREME: I guess it makes sense why he's baby cat now

kraken- Who is it?

Baby Cat- Naoyasu is my boyfriend (*^▽^*)

sorrybutAAAAAA: YOU'RE TELLIBG ME HOMEBOY KUGURI HAS A BOYFRIEND???! THE EMOTIONLESS KUGURI??!?

H2Ho: tea time came a bit early today

yuuwu: *sips tea*

K.Sakunami: I'll start the call if everyone is here 

Bakeneko: That's fine.

tesla go skrrt: code is UANG, bitches

Incoming call from K.Sakunami

"It's so good to talk to everyone....well with voices." Shibayama's face appeared on the stream. 

"Aren't there 12 of us here here?" " Who's going to sit out?" Komi asked.

"I think Shibayama and I are both new to the game since Watari probably played before due to Tsuchiyu." Kaikake spoke out.

"We can switch out every game." " Here lemme get a piece of paper and I'll make a list." Akama started writing.

" So I decided to put everyone by age and I'm not stalking if it's in the pamphlet." 

"1. Akagi  
2\. Yaku  
3\. Komi  
4\. Yamagata  
5\. Watari  
6\. Akama  
7\. Komori  
8\. Nishinoya  
9\. Tsuchiyu  
10\. Kaikake  
11\. Sakunami  
12\. Shibayama "

"We can go by these numbers and the number generator." Akama said.

"Ok" everyone agreed.

(POV will change for each game)  
(Notice: The game will be Komori's POV)

Round 1  
Crewmate  
There are 2 imposters.

So I'm a crew mate the first round.

I started by immediately leaving and heading towards electrical as I looked at my first task. To me the best strategy would be working with task and knowing where people are around you.

I kept my eye on Akama as he entered the electrical to presume what I think is his task. 

I ran off after finishing my task, not wanting to be left with Akama as he could possibly kill me.

Dead body reported.

The screen came up and Watari was dead, the microphone landed on Sakunami. 

"Not the bae-" Tsuchiyu practically yelled.

"I found the body near weapons." Sakunami said.

"Was there anyone nearby?" Yaku asked.

"Not that I could tell." Sakunami reported.

Mmmm this is interesting already. 

"Skip?" Komi said.

We all skipped the vote.

I started off by running away once again, this time I went to the reactor. Yaku and Noya both followed me into there after I saw them at the lower engine.

I highly doubt Yaku or Nishinoya would kill me while the other is present in here also.

I got out of there pretty fast and was checking the cameras where I saw Komi murder Akagi. 

I zoomed out of there and pressed the emergency button.

Emergency Meeting

"I saw Komi murder Akagi on cams." I explain.

"What if it was you and you're trying to blame it on me-" Komi's voice interjected.

"I LITERALLY SAW YOU MURDER HIM?" I raised my voice a bit.

"Shit.." Komi muttered.

"You literally just exposed yourself-" Akama laughed.

Everyone voted Komi off.

birb brain was an Imposter.  
1 Imposter remains.

The round started off with me lingering this time because I wanted to see where everyone went before, this ultimately lead to my downfall as I happen to run into Yamagata in the hallway up from shields.

He killed me and vented away. 

I hope someone was at security and saw me die. 

Emergency Meeting

The screen came up and Watari, Akagi, Akama, Sakunami, Komi and I were all crossed out. The microphone landed on Yaku.

"Oh shit-" Tsuchiyu's tone had shock.

"We're not coordinated." "The only person I can testify that isn't guilty is Yuu." "He's been with me this entire time." Yaku stated.

"Yeah!" "Where were you two?" Noya asked.

"It's gotta be Tsuchiyu then!" Yamagata said. " I was in the med bay and I saw Tsuchiyu near go by near Komori's corpse!"

"What?!" "NO?!" Tsuchiyu raised his voice.

"Defend yourself then-" Noya seemed like he was accusing Tsuchiyu also.

"YEAH!" "I WAS IN ADMIN DOING THE CARD TASK." Tsuchiyu yelled.

The bickering between these two continued with Noya occasionally butting into it.

"That can't be possible because none of us found Komori's corpse so it most likely just happened unless you killed him if Tsuchiyu is in the admin." "I saw him enter admin while I was on my way to the cafeteria." Yaku spoke up. "Yuu, Vote Yamagata." 

"Oh thank god-" Tsuchiyu sighed. 

"WHA-" Yamagata's voice was interrupted by the votes.

The vote was 3 to 1 with Yamagata and being three and Tsuchiyu having 1.

Lmayo Hay-O was an imposter.  
0 Imposters remaining.

Victory.  
(End of Komori's POV)

"YOO!" " THAT WAS A BIG BRAIN PLAY YAKU-" Komi's voice broke everyone's ears.

"That was like really smart." Kaikake stated.

"I was really close- knew I should have waited to kill Komori."Yamagata smacked his head into his table.

"You did really well though, with Komi's mistake early on." Sakunami said.

"If Komi didn't fuck up early on then I think you all could have done it." Akagi said.

"I second that-" Watari sighed.

"Fuck all of you-" Komi got interrupted by Akama who was done with this.

"The number generator says 3 and 11 will be out." Akama said. " That's Komi and Sakunami."

(Round two, Perspective: Tsuchiyu)

Round 2  
Impostor  
Buddy: CHRISPY KREMES

From the text, Akagi is experienced. Judging by last game, Akagi and I should take out Yaku first. However, Noya is always with him. We could double kill them but people.

Tsuchiyu left with Akagi and entered weapons, both praying their bond was strong enough. Akama also walked with them and did the asteroids while both Tsuchiyu and Akagi walked by.

Komori walked into the shields and was doing the shields task, there was a possibility that Akama could see them, but they could both blame Akama.

However they had one target in mind for both. Yaku.

Both of the impostors went into reactor where they saw their target and his boyfriend. Noya was stacking on top of Yaku to protect him.

The impostors stood for a second before Akagi killed the boyfriend and Tsuchiyu got their target. 

Whew, now that Yaku's gone, this might be a little easier on me and Akagi.

Dead body reported.

Shit- 

Both impostors didn't notice the Nekoma first year Libero enter the room and report the bodies.

"It's Tsuchiyu-san and Akagi-san, they killed Yaku-san and Nishinoya-san in the left room." Shibayama explained. 

"Get them out of here-" Komi yelled from the sidelines.

"Which first, Shibayama?" Komori asked.

"I guess Akagi." 

The vote was 6-2 with 6 on Akagi and 2 on Shibayama.

CRISPY KREMES was an Impostor.  
1 Impostor remaining.

Fuck.

Emergency Meeting.

No one said anything as the votes filled in. Tsuchiyu sighed and pressed skip. 

The vote was 6 on Tsuchiyu.

tesla go skrrt was an Impostor.  
0 impostors remaining.

Defeat.  
(End of Tsuchiyu's POV)

The chatter that erupted in the group chat was talking about Shibayama and getting them.

"Suck my ass-" Watari told his boyfriend.

"What the hell were we suppose to do since we killed Noya and Yaku and had a cool down." Akagi mentioned.

"Great going though Shibayama." The Inarizaki Libero congratulated the first year Nekoma Libero.

"Next round, the list says to do 1 and 7 off the list." Akama said.

"Akagi and Komori."

(Round three, Perspective: Shibayama)

Round 3  
Impostor  
Fellow Impostor: Bakeneko

So.. I'm with Yaku-san. Yaku-san might get voted off immediately if Nishinoya-san is dead. It sounds like I'll have to go for someone else. I don't even want to do this... I've always hated being impostor.

I started the round by heading into medbay to pretend to do the one task I remembered. Not the visual one though and got into the vents.

I watched as the lights goes out, and I went to the security vent. Yaku-san and Noya-san were there. 

Should I got for it? The lights are out so Nishinoya-san won't know it is Yaku-san also.

I decided to do it and I vented out and killed Nishinoya-san as Yaku-san was walking away and vented away. 

Yaku-san pretended he didn't see the body. 

I quickly come out of the medbay vent and rush over to the electrical lights where Yaku-san, Komi-san and Yamagata-san.

My cool down had not ended but was close to ending so I just hoped Yaku-san would know, considering he saw his boyfriends body most likely but seemed to look like he didn't.

Yaku-San seemed to have counted the cool down and went for a double kill as he took out Yamagata-san. I got Komi-san. 

I reported the body.

Dead body reported.

"I found the body as I was walking into electrical." 

"Who the hell murdered Yuu." Yaku-san tried his best to seem irritated.

"I'm assuming a double kill and someone was killed." "It might be Yaku though-" Tsuchiyu said.

"I last was with Yuu in security and lights went out so I left Yuu in security. Yaku defending himself.

"Since lights were out, no one was nearby." I explain.

"Might as well skip then." Sakunami replied.

"I'm onto to you, Yaku." I could feel Tsuchiyu's eyes narrow.

The votes has skipped and thus began a new round.

Tsuchiyu-san is onto Yaku-san, I should kill him or Yaku-san should stay low and let me do the next kill.

I began by going around to admin to "upload" and watched as Akama-san and Sakunami-san enter the admin room. We all stacked together on the "upload" and I did a stack kill and killed Sakunami-san.

I reported the body.

Dead boy reported. 

I just watched Akama-san kill Sakunami-san. I exclaimed.

“What-“ “He was alive just a second ago.” Akama responded.

“I think it’s Akama.” “He didn’t say anything last round.” Yaku said.

“I followed Yaku, this entire time and he hasn’t done anything so I’ll take Shibayama’a word. Tsuchiyu voted.

The remaining people voted for Akama.

SorrybutAAAAAA was not an impostor.  
2 impostors remaining.

The round started off by people waiting at the button to report the button. Yaku-san must have noticed this and called lights. 

We noticed some people began to leave so Yaku-san and I moved off to the lights also. 

The people who remained at the button were Tsuchiyu-san and Watari-san while Kaikake-san went off into the lights. 

When the cool down finally ended and the round ended by Yaku-san killing Kaikake-san.

Victory.  
(End of Shibayama’s POV)

The yelling had began.

“NONE OF YOU GUYS SUSPECTED THEM?” Akagi yelled.

“WHY WOULD WE?” No one could tell who’s voice it was during the chaos.

“Nekoma’s really do be the connection team.”Kaikake said.

“PFFT-“ Tsuchiyu started laughing.

After a few more minutes of conversations occurred. Sakunami said something.

“I have to go, but it was fun to play with you guys!” 

“I also gotta go, I’m hanging with Ryuu.” Noya exclaimed.

“Bye!” Everyone waved and soon other people followed.

Call ended 128:27.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hoped you enjoy! I originally had this idea when Among is was a particularly small game so it kind of blew up and I forgot my motivation for it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone! This is my first chat fan fiction so I’m kinda seeing how it goes out. I will say it’s definitely easier than writing a actual fan fiction. Sorry if this chapter is kinda short I guess? I’m trying to get use to the this :) 
> 
> Thank you! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
